


I Should Have Said

by HopelesslyUnfinished



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished
Summary: Short story. An ill-fated couple reflects and mends.
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	I Should Have Said

"You have regrets?"

The poet grimaced and hesitated, weighing his long unspoken thoughts. He took a breath and looked ashamed.

"I've relived that doubt my entire life. And," he paused, "I always regret that I did not keep walking and trust she was behind me."

He looked down and winced before gathering strength to continue. He did not have many friends, but this one was different.

"It took many sleepless nights of regretting turning around until I realized my failure began earlier than that moment of doubt."

"What did you do?"

"It's what I didn't do."

He looked pained.

"She tried to help. And I was in my head."

"What did she do?"

"She tried to talk to me the whole way home."

"Tried?"

"I was so afraid and in my head, I didn't continue the conversation. She kept trying to talk and I wouldn't listen. So she stopped trying to talk."

"What was she trying to talk about?"

"Nothing important to the moment and about everything important to her. Her hopes, her dreams, her fears, and asking about mine."

"And what did you say?"

"Dead end sentences. I should have asked..."

He trailed off.

"Asked what?"

A tear fell to the floor.

"Everything."

* * *

A drop of water fell from the top of the cavern above, landing on the back of her hand.

"I tried," she whispered with an old desperation, "But I ran out of words. And I needed his."

"He asked me to bring you this."

She handed her a loosely bound journal, pages covered in ink and the margins filled to the brim.

"He said that it's only part of the things he should have said."

A tear sprung into her eye as she accepted the bundled papers.

"Did he say... did he say anything else?

She smiled.

"He said to tell you there is so much more to say and he hopes to say it all to you someday."

She turned to leave.

"Have you just returned?"

"Yes."

"Can you take him a letter from me when you go, again?"

She smiled.

"Of course."


End file.
